The present invention relates to a leak end defect testing device for containers, comprising a container sealing portion, a pressure exerting portion, and a pressure gauge.
When containers, especially plastic containers, are manufactured it is of great importance to be able to test the containers for leaks and defects before they are marketed.
A number of devices for this purpose are known. Most of them are intended for sequential testing each container being closed in a suitable manner and exposed to pressure, a differential pressure between the inside and outside of the container then being measured. If changes appear in said differential pressure the container is ejected. Examples of devices produced according to this principle are e.g. disclosed in GB-PS No. 1 123 997 and DE-AS No. 23 45 731.
In DE-OS No. 32 46 095, furthermore, a device for testing the sealing surfaces of a number of containers is disclosed.
All these known devices, however, have in common a relatively complicated structure comprising control means for ejecting discarded articles and for supplying new containers. The containers to be tested are preferably bottles made from plastic or glass. The known devices are also bulky.
There is, thus, a demand for a simple and easily handled device for testing containers, especially plastic bottles. It is especially desirable to be able to test such containers as to leakages and defects in one single step.